The Missing Piece on the Beach
by Valea
Summary: In Breaking Dawn, the sex scene that should have been there. Slightly OOC.


**I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers characters. I can only dream.**

I have written the sex that I would have liked to see in Breaking Dawn. Knowing what we know about what happened in Bella after this night and the result a month later. Let's assume that Edward's junk would work like it would when he was alive.

So this would be my first Twilight fanfic and well its been a while sense I wrote a lemon, so be nice. Happy reading?

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath as I stepped outside. I shivered expecting the night air to be cold, only to be pleasantly surprised by the warm island breeze. My eyes searched under the moonlight, only to land on Edward's perfect, athletic form. His body was like that of a Greek god, yet his skin seemed so smooth and delicate under the moonlight. Edward's body faced towards the ocean, waiting for me.

I couldn't believe that after all this time, after everything we have been through, the love and the pain, I was here, alone with the man I would love for the rest of my existence. I looked down at my feet in the sand, wiggling them nervously.

I closed my eyes and nodded. This is what I had been waiting for. I slowly walked out of the small house, over to where I saw his clothes discarded near a tree. I dropped my towel.

_This was it_

I walked for what seemed like an eternity. Finally my feet hit the water. The ocean was warm, as the tame waves rolled, I continued until the water was at my waist and I was directly behind Edward.

I reached out a timid hand to softly trace my fingers down his spine.

'Mmm…' was all I heard.

He slowly turned and I gasped. I looked deeply into his eyes, only to see the passion that burned in them.

"Bella, my love…" Edward whispered. He picked up my hand and kissed each fingertip with care. All I could do was get lost in his eyes, only slightly ignoring his perfectly toned pale body. I could feel my knees get weak.

As if for once he could read my mind, he snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer, holding me as he tilted his head down, gently kissing my lips. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. I wrapped my arms around him, cautiously, not wanting him to pull away, not wanting him to dishonor our agreement.

That he would try. For me.

I was surprised when he deepened out kiss. His tongue forcefully parted my lips. Our tongues danced: I enjoyed the way he tasted.

Edward grunted as he began sucking hard on my lower lip. I moaned as I let my nails graze over his porcelain skin.

For some reason I felt like I should be more nervous. I felt like I should be blushing, shying away from him despite the fact that I had been begging him so badly for this. For now, nothing mattered because this felt so perfect. I melted into his arms as he ran his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. I pressed myself against him, feeling his length against my stomach. I reached down to touch the pulsing organ, but he grabbed my hand and pulled away. He only smirked at me as he let his fingers trail down my thin body, stopping to tweak my nipples, of which instantly became hard. I moaned, then frowned when he stopped. I looked up at him pouting.

"Don't worry my love, I won't stop that easily" He chuckled at my confused expression and I gasped knowing what he meant. He let his hands drift under the water and he began massaging my clit with his index finger. At first he flicked it and then massaged it slowly, then quickened his pace, rubbing circles around my clit. My mind felt so cloudy, my legs felt so weak. However he just kept holding me in the water, the water pushing against our bodies. I couldn't stop moaning as he slipped two of his fingers inside of me. He quickly pumped his fingers in and out of me, curling his fingers forward as he pulled his fingers out, knocking right against my g-spot.

"Edward!" I called out, rocking my body with his fingers, my juices gushing out, getting mixed in with the warm ocean. I grunted as my eyes flashed open. I could see the lust in his eyes. I could also see the restraint, trying not to give into the heat, the scent that I was giving off. I wish I could have cared more, but I had never felt this way in my life.

He kept eye contact as he knelt his head down, taking one of my nipples in his mouth. He looked at me as he sucked hard on my left nipple, still quickly pumping his fingers in and out of me. He added a third finger and I could see the smirk in his eyes and I moaned his name. He pulled his mouth away an inch, blowing his cold breath on my nipple. I shivered in pleasure. He took my nipple in his teeth, lightly grazing it with his teeth.

That must have taken a lot of restraint not to tear into my nipple right there.

He suckled my nipple like a child, pounding his fingers into my body.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed into the night, as my eyes rolled back into my head, falling limp into his one arm that was still holding me. I was panting.

"Did you enjoy that" He asked in a husky voice. I couldn't even make out his appearance, my eyes were so clouded with lust.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Well I hope you're ready for more"

"Edward, I don't know if I can take it"

"Bella, it's going to be a long night, and you're going to get exactly what's coming to you" He smirked.

I gulped.

He took his fingers from beneath the water, covered in my cum, licking each one sensually. My breath hitched in my throat as I found this oddly sexy.

Once he was finished, he never broke eye contact with me, as he picked me up and ran with lightening speed into our humble abode. My mind must have still been a blurr because suddenly I was dry and on the bed.

My head was at the headboard, propped up on the soft feathery pillows. He was on the end of the bed, on his knees. He crawled towards me. For the first time, he seemed…timid. He parted my legs and I gladly obliged. He sighed.

"Bella, the second you get hurt, please tell me and with all my might I will stop"

"I know you would never hurt me. You couldn't hurt me if you tried." I smiled, he half smiled at me. I could tell he wasn't convinced that he could do the impossible and stop himself. But I trusted him with my life, of which tonight I was fully putting his hands.

My eyes traveled down his body, only to stare and find him well endowed. However I couldn't really compare it to anything else, but it looked big.

Once again I reached out, wanting to help fix his throbbing sex. But once again and grabbed my hand.

'Sweetheart, you know how hard this is for me. Please just lay back and relax and let take care of you"

I frowned. I had been waiting months to get alone with him, to be able to finally touch him aside from kissing. He could have it his way, but next time…oh next ti—

I groaned as he took my other nipple in his mouth.

**Edward's POV**

This was going to be hard. No pun intended.

I pulled back to look down on the body of the goddess that lay before me, panting, calling out my name. It was so hard…all of her sweat, her sweet cum dripping from her wet folds. How could she expect me not to turn her…with all the temptation? All she had to do lie there to drive me crazy.

But I knew the answer to my question. I couldn't put her through the pain that it would take to change her. I couldn't lose her. After the months of separate in my attempt to save her, I couldn't put her in danger. That's what kept me going, pleasuring her, because I was getting used to hearing her pant my name with need.

I knelt back down, lightly kissing her neck, then began sucking. I tried to push back the thought in my mind, the thought of how it easy it would be…

I kissed chaste kisses down to her small, yet full breasts. I took one in my hand and began suckling on the other. I licked her entire breast, then began nipping at it. She gasped and continued her moaning, softly whispering my name as I took the nipple in between my teeth, while massaging her other breast in my hand.

I switched between right and left, paying equal, delicate attention to her nipples. Teasing them with my tongue, blowing my cool breath on them. I sucked them hard, making them turn red from my abuse.

"Edward, please…!" She begged me. I looked down at her, writhing underneath my touch.

I leaned forward, kissing her lips firmly as I rubbed my dick against her wet folds.

I let out a breath and I plunged inside of her. I shuddered at how good it felt. I heard her whimper but it seemed so far away. I should be there in the moment with her, but I had to concentrate on not ending her life. But that didn't mean I couldn't find pleasure in this as well. I broke our kiss, resting my head atop of her forehead and I forcefully slammed into her body.

Far away I could hear her moans of pure ecstasy. I breathed in her scent, so strong. Her cum oozing, making me glide easily in and out of her. I began grunting, my animal instinct trying to take over.

Maybe one bite wouldn't hurt…

I shook the thought from my head. I groaned loudly as her muscled clenched around my penis. I bared my teeth growling, I need to…to…

I slammed my head into a pillow as I slammed my rock hard cock into her body, I bit into the pillows, every last one of those feathery pillows were gone. I tore them apart, to pieces so I wouldn't hurt my love. All the while I kept going, hearing her whimpers driving me over the edge. I grabbed her wrists. Putting them over her head, gripping them tightly as to control myself.

Her muscles clenched one final time over my dick as she screamed, convulsing as she came. My dick was dripping wet. Though what could I expect from a virgin. He fell limp, but I couldn't stop now, I pulled all the way out of her cunt and picked her up and flipped her body over as if it were a ragdoll.

She whimpered, but I ignored her, bringing her hips up to my cock as I slammed into her again. My eyes rolled in the back of my head, feeling lost in her wet folds. I could hear the slapping of skin as I rammed into her, clenching her butt cheeks in my hands.

Then I leaned over her, hearing her pant, grabbing one of her breasts in my hands and squeezing it, unaware of how hard I was squeezing it. I moved faster in and out of her, grunting and growling in her ear.

"BELLA" I groaned as I released inside of her. All I could see were stars in front of me, panting as my body jerked as I released.

I lay bent over her for a few minutes before pulling out and rolling over onto the bed, piled high with feathers.

This was going to make for a great story tomorrow morning…

I sighed, looking at Bella who has quickly fallen asleep. I sighed, realizing how I lost myself. I wanted to wake up her, shake her and make sure I hadn't hurt her. But looking at her peaceful face…I didn't have the heart. I pulled the covers over our bodies and watched her sleep. She scooted closer to me over the course of the night, snuggling into my stone body.

All night long, she just moaned my name as she slept and all I could was watch, wondering how she felt.

***

So yeah that's it. I might make a small one shot of them as vamps having sex. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed that!

-Valea


End file.
